


Cat Hair

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Bruce Acts Like the Teen and Tim Acts Like He's A Father, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: If Bruce is going to sleep around with the enemy, the least he could do was cover it up a little better.





	Cat Hair

“Bruce… I don’t mean to pry into your private life here, but did you happen to spend the night at Selina Kyle’s?” Tim Drake questioned, coffee mug in hand, making him look vaguely like a disappointed father who’d caught their unruly kid breaking curfew and was preparing to lecture them.

Bruce tensed, not missing the accusatory tone in Tim’s voice. Keeping his voice and gaze level though, he said, “No, why do you ask?” 

He and Selina had been having occasional nightly romps, but Tim didn’t need to know that. Bruce didn’t even like thinking about it. It wasn't like he was necessarily proud of himself. Plus, he already got lectured about it enough by Alfred. He didn't need Tim adding more lectures and making him feel more guilty than he already did. 

All of a sudden, Tim’s face twisted into one of anger. Standing up from his seat, he stalked past Bruce like a pissed off cat. Before the billionaire could question what the hell Tim’s problem was, the boy paused in his march to God knows where to say, “You know, if you’re going to lie to me about something about like that, at least use a lint roller to pick up the cat hair on your shirt.”

Bruce looked down in confusion and saw that his shirt was indeed covered in multiple cats hair. Shit. Some of Selina’s cats must have slept on it when he was asleep. He had been in such a hurry to put on his clothes and get home, he hadn’t noticed.

Feeling a strange rush of shame run over him, and wanting to explain himself, he called out, “Tim!”

But it was too late. Tim was gone, stormed off somewhere in the large mansion, leaving Bruce alone to stew in his own guilt, cursing his lack of attention.

He had a feeling it was going to be a couple of awkward days in the BatCave now...

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I got this idea from volunteering at the animal shelter. If there is one thing I learned while working there it's that no matter what you do... if you're around cats... you will get hair on you. You can't avoid it. Not that I mind, I love the cats but still... 
> 
> It made me wonder how Bruce would be around Selina's many, many cats and voila... this fic came to be. 
> 
> Also, I made Tim part of it because he is my favorite Robin so...
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
